<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hour of the Innocent by annie_in_a_trench_coat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638919">Hour of the Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat'>annie_in_a_trench_coat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Multi, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bumblebee x Reader that takes place during Transformers: The Last Knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autobots (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Morning Loser"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight beamed down on the sandy ground as a slight breeze moved small rocks from their resting places. The smell of old rain was in the air as paper ruffled in a withering notebook. It was early in the morning, but not so early that life had not yet resumed. Birds and small rodents flew and scattered about as if they had chores to complete. What little grass was present glistened from the previous night's rain, and was slowly turning orange due to dust in the air.</p><p>A pencil etched across blue lined notebook paper as the sound carried out into the morning sky. All was still, and yet so vivid. The girl holding the pencil let her mouth scrunch up in concentration as she tilted her head to match the angle of her drawn lines. Her h/c hair flowed around her face as she used one hand to tame it, the other still sketching away at the brittle paper. Her "model" lay dormant not too far from her. His sleeping form; the perfect inspiration for her work.</p><p>The junk yard was coming alive as each member of the makeshift family rose to greet the day. She sat atop the old billboard railing a pop-tart next to her and a bottled water in her lap. They were running low on water, she would have to let Cade know once he awoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Mornin' kid." Y/n perked up at the sound of the bot who was passing. Rustling metal alerted her of his identity before her eyes met his form. Not even looking up from her paper she greeted him calmly. "Good morning Hound."</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit! You didn't even look up. How in the hell do you even do that?" She smiled to herself as he walked away to find something else to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Must be a gift." </p><p> </p><p>That voice did cause her to look up; Cade.</p><p> </p><p> He was down on the ground below her wiping his hands on a rag. "Morning sunshine." He beamed. A smile matching his rose on her face as she moved her hair out of her face. "Hey Cade," Her leg dropped down and swung over the edge, "We're almost out of water." The empty bottle she had possessed was tossed down to him with little force and he caught it with ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit...." He removed the lid and crumpled it up before tossing it at a now arriving smaller bot. Wheelie shouted in protest, but caught the bottle. "What's the big idea? Tossing your trash at me for? I have rights you alien fleshie!" </p><p>Cade made a face, earning a giggle from the girl, before kicking Wheelie out of his way. "Piss off you little creep. I don't even know why I let them keep you. God." The last word was spoken more as a sigh then anything else, as the teen laughed again. "You've got to big a heart to kick anyone out Cade!" She shouted after him.</p><p>Cade waved her off before turning to face her one last time.</p><p> "I wasn't going to say anything, but while we were talking Grimlock woke up and walked away." Her eyes went wide as she looked back to her "model" only to find him gone. </p><p>"Cade!" She shouted in her best upset voice. He laughed a bit before adding one last thing, "And I'd get down from there before king of the hill found out you took his spot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'd like to see him try!"</p><p> </p><p>Grimlock had gotten up from his hole and now Y/n had nothing to draw. Her sketch of the Dinobot was only half done, and she knew she was never going to get him back in that position anytime soon. Her mind was so focused on her notebook she didn't even hear her approaching attacker.</p><p>Her chest rose and fell steadily as she breathed in the morning air. The sunlight was shining perfectly on her h/c hair and it was flowing behind her due to the breeze. Her fingers danced over the drawing in her book and she watched as the patch of sunlight she was in faded to a looming shadow. She shifted in every direction in an attempt to remove the shade she was in, but found no angle capable of doing so.</p><p> </p><p> That was when she heard the faint sound of the "Jaws" theme being played in back of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders slouched and she let loose a small laugh as she craned her neck back to see the source of her sudden shade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His face was hanging just above her's, and what could only be labeled a smile was present on his face. "Nice song choice." She stated as she leaned backwards onto him. He played applause over his radio and mocked bowed for her. </p><p>She put her notebook down and laughed at his act, her eyes closing as she curled up closer to him. Her back was now against his mid-section, and his legs were spread out next to her. Had they both been the same size, she would be sitting between his legs while he held her in a hug from behind.</p><p>"Morning loser." She joked.</p><p>"Morning....Beautiful." He responded.</p><p>"Morning beautiful." She spoke back in a mocking voice. With that she stood up and now faced him. She held out one finger, pointing down, indicating him to lower his face. He rolled his eyes playfully, but did as she asked.</p><p> He rolled his eyes playfully, but did as she asked<br/>"This is... My happy place.....Ya' know. Not...Yours....So...get out!"</p><p>"Oh. My bad. I forgot how much you like to be alone." Bee made a "how dare you" sort of noise, as he narrowed his optics at her. She smiled smugly at him before crossing her arms and sticking out a hip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bumblebee the girl just woke up! Give'ar a few minutes before ya' start the flirting." Crosshairs shouted from his space across the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both individuals eyes widened at his statement, but they reacted much differently. Y/n laughed, while Bee chose a not-so-nice-song to play as his response. "This world ain't big enough for your ego, so why don't you just....Shut the fuck up."</p><p> </p><p>Y/n threw a hand over her mouth almost instantly. "Christina Aguilera. Nice choice." </p><p>She cooed as Crosshairs cursed under his breath and walked away. "And Stay out!" He played before nodding the green bot off and turning his attention back to Y/n. She was smiling at him, and he would never ever admit it but her smile made his spark flutter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just a little bit...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright dork, I'm gonna' go see what Cade needs help with. Have fun in your special place." Bee sighed dramatically as Y/n began climbing down to the dusty ground.</p><p> Her laugh was the one thing he was left with as she walked off in search of Cade<br/> Her laugh was the one thing he was left with as she walked off in search of Cade. </p><p>His optics followed her until she was out of sight and an actual sigh left his body as he leaned up against the billboard behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had almost been one full year since everything happened in Hong Kong. One year since Optimus left to find his "creator's". Optimus leaving had been hard on everyone, but none as hard as Y/n. Ever since they landed on earth in 2007, Optimus had practically adopted her as his own sparkling. She was just another member of the ever growing Autobot family, and no one would want it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a lie if Bee said that he hadn't been drawn to Y/n over the past couple of years in ways he didn't understand. It was something new everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lips.</p><p> </p><p>Nose...</p><p> </p><p>Something new everyday.....</p><p> </p><p> Or on days like today, it was just everything. He was enchanted with everything. It was never anything like what he saw with Sam and Mikaela, or Carly. </p><p>But closer to how Optimus had been with Elita One back on Cybertron. He just felt so relaxed around her, and he found something more beautiful everyday.</p><p>She was still younger by human standards, but that was not holding back her beauty in any way. These feeling were something he never looked at, just shoved down. They rarely ever popped up, but on mornings like this, he couldn't seem to put them from his processor. She trusted him, and that was more important to him than any silly feeling that would pop up.</p><p>"Bee!" Her voice ripped him from his thoughts and he turned his helm to face her. "We need you." She waved him over and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Trust.</p><p> </p><p>Family.</p><p> </p><p>That was all that mattered right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Suck it up...Bee. Let it...go.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His peds hit the ground and he trekked over to Cade and Y/n.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If only he would have told her anything...... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anything at all...... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this wouldn't hurt as much......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His whole body ached. He felt like the weight of both his home worlds were weighing down on him.</p><p>Cade was screaming in his workshop. The sound of things breaking filled his audial receptors. Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs had retreated to their own corners of the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bee could just picture her on the ground.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bleeding out......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had left her....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she would never know.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He never told her......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His optics looked to the billboard where they often sat talking about everything and nothing. His spark grew dim, and heavy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If only Optimus had been here....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she would still be walking around the base smiling, and laughing like nothing was wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cade was now sobbing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His broken cries roared out into the still night. Bee Looked down at the notebook in his servo. </p><p> </p><p>The picture of Grimlock would never be finished..... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had been too late....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was gone......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. W A R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War is not a pretty thing. </p><p> </p><p>It should never be idolized, or praised.</p><p> </p><p>It should never be worshiped as the perfect form of problem solving. For in fact, it is the most impure. </p><p> </p><p>Let it be said, war is almost inevitable. There is no way around certain actions that lead to war. </p><p> </p><p>What Hitler did in the 40's, could not be solved by a mere talking to. War was in his veins. He pushed everyone around him into the act of fighting. He brought it upon himself, and he was finished by the same act.</p><p>When the war on Cybertron began, many knew it could have been avoided. Greed and jealousy were the main reasons behind the uprising. A greed that grew in Megatrons spark, until nothing else remained. It became who he was.</p><p>War was his very soul. </p><p> </p><p>Evil men crave it. They wish to start fights that good men must finish.</p><p>True heroes, real soldiers do not start these wars. But for the sake of all the innocent; they finish them.</p><p> </p><p>Wars can rage on for centuries, or, they can die out in a few short years. Those left to deal with the aftermath are often destroyed trying to stop the fight they had no part in starting.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons dragged the human race into a foolish war that should have ended with the death of Cybertron. Humankind did not ask to take sides, but nevertheless they were forced by the cruelty of the enemy. </p><p> </p><p>NEST, Project Cemetery Wind, The TRF. </p><p> </p><p>All Human divisions created for one sole purpose. To help aid in a war we had no place fighting in. They were filled with men not looking to protect the innocent, but simply end up the victor. Humankind chose the wrong motives in a war they would never understand.</p><p> </p><p>There was not a day that passed that the Autobots didn't feel true remorse for the lives they had played a part in taking. </p><p> </p><p>Mission City, Egypt, France, Chicago, and now Hong Kong. </p><p> </p><p>So much blood had been spilled in the name of alien metal. Mankind had had enough. We would no longer help the robots that forced us to fight. The beings that continued to spill our people's blood on the rock of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>No more.</p><p>War was a option few men wanted to choose.</p><p>But what do you do when the war chooses you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ashes rained down from the sky like black snow as fires raged and burned everything in sight. Rock and rubble was caked in thick black soot as smoke bellowed out of every open area.</p><p>Attack drones for the TRF scouted out the area and were demolishing everything that lay in their path. Cade ran around explosions as Bumblebee covered his flank. Drift ran infront of them, scouting out the road ahead. </p><p> </p><p>This was meant to be a recon. </p><p> </p><p>Find the possible Transformer, and get them out. </p><p> </p><p>The bot they found was killed by the TRF; and Hound was badly injured. Crosshairs ran with a arm under Hound, as energon spilled out behind them. "We got'a get him out'a here!" The green mech yelled over the noise of the battlefield. Y/n fired her gun at the drones and ducked behind a flipped car. Her clothes were stained with the energon of the unnamed bot, and Hound.</p><p>She was supposed to be staying with Crosshairs, but things got shaken when Hound took a hit. She watched as the army bot hit the ground next to his aid. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw hell. Leave my fat ass here to die. I'll see you all in the after life."</p><p> </p><p>His words were shouted over the sounds of gunfire, but Cade refused to let him go. </p><p> </p><p>"You get that fat ass off the ground and you transform! We are not leaving this hellhole without you so get it together!" </p><p> </p><p>"More...Drones are...coming! We need...To go!"</p><p> </p><p>Y/n heard Bee's words and watched as they all prepared to leave.</p><p>She had a clearing.</p><p>She needed to run.</p><p>She sprinted across the rubble and smiled as her family grew closer. </p><p> </p><p>A blast was sent to the drone in back of her.</p><p> </p><p>Its last warning shot, which had been aimed for the bots, was thrown down due to its decent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blast hit the ground directly in front of Y/n. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rubble and dirt was sent flying everywhere along with the now broken body of the teen. A scream ripped through her lungs, but the sound was no match for the sound of the blast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>War is never going to be a pretty thing. </p><p> </p><p>All men fear it, but not nearly as much as they should. </p><p> </p><p>A lust for war in not simply born, but taught. </p><p> </p><p>Mankind had seen enough war in the past few years to last them till the end of time.</p><p> </p><p>The longer a battle rages, the more likely men are to forget why they are fighting. This endless battle between Humans and Transformers no longer had a meaning. There was no endgame. </p><p> </p><p>We need them and they need us.</p><p> </p><p>No amount of fighting will change the fact that without one another, we have no point. Just meaningless life forms drifting through endless space. </p><p> </p><p>Without this war, what would man be? This war as taken on its most destructive form. </p><p> </p><p>It's consumed the lives of all those who are in it.</p><p> </p><p>Without this war.......</p><p> </p><p>We are nothing......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt a sharp pain in her stomach and heard a ringing in her ears. Her own blood now pooled around her like thick red water. Her heartbeat was slow and unsteady. Her head turned to face the bots. She watched past the smoldering flames as they transformed and drove off down the road..... </p><p> </p><p>Leaving her alone.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes looked up. </p><p> </p><p>Could anyone see her right now?</p><p> </p><p>Was Optimus watching from his place in the stars?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A small laugh escaped her lips along with a spurt of blood. This was the end of the war for F/n L/n.</p><p> </p><p>This meaningless fight was now releasing yet another victim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A pair of bright blue optics filled her fading vision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cogman! J'ai trouvé la fille!"</p><p>Those optics smiled own at her as a large servo scooped her up safely.</p><p> </p><p>Her world was fading.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not be afraid mademoiselle. You are safe now...." </p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing Y/n heard before her world went black.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where is.....Y/n..?" Bumblebee asked terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. French</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To face death is seen as one of the most profound acts of courage. But to walk away from the face of death unharmed;</p><p>That was being a true hero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n's vision was fading from black to light over and over again. She felt the need to sleep, but the pain in her body continued to wake her. Her eyes opened momentarily and she tried to absorb her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>She was no longer in the street, but lying on the backseat of a car. The soft hum of the engine beneath her sent her into an almost instinctual calm. That feeling was tied to so many memories of being young, and riding in Optimus' cab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of the engine was linked to the thought of being safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She let another small smile curl her lips as the setting sun glared in through the windows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Reste éveillé mon amour...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those words.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That sound......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knew that last word.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mon amour"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" The little girl asked looking up from her coloring book.</p><p>"What does what mean sweetheart?" William Lennox asked picking up a crayon for his own coloring page.</p><p>"Mon... a.....a...a-something."</p><p>Lennox laughed as a smile curled his lips. "Mon Amour?" He asked sweetly, the words spoken slowly so that she could here him. Y/n put her blue crayon down and smiled, revealing her missing teeth. "Yeah! That. What does that mean?"</p><p>Lennox rested his chin in his hand and placed his elbow on the "Little Tikes" table.</p><p>"Are you asking me that cuz' I called you that earlier?" He cooed, earning a nod and smile from the child. "Well," He began adding the finishing touches on his "My Little Pony" coloring page, "It means "my love" in French."</p><p>He smiled and held up the now finished coloring sheet awaiting Y/n's approval. She nodded before looking up at his work and laughing. He made a fake shocked looked on his face and demanded to know what was so funny.</p><p>"Pinkie Pie is pink!" She giggled, "You made her green!" Lennox placed his page down with a loud groan. "I thought I did so well!" He joked. They laughed for a moment before she cocked her head to the side, "Do you know a lot of France words?" She asked.</p><p>He smiled again and leaned back. "French? Yes, my mom used to teach me. I don't remember nearly as much as I should though firecracker."</p><p>William watched as the toddler stood up and walked over to his lap with the drawing. She sat down and he looked over her shoulder at her work.</p><p>"That's you," She spoke pointing to him on the page, "And that's me. And that's Sam and Bumblebee. And the super tall one is my daddy. He's all red and blue. See?"</p><p>William hugged her close and kissed the side of her head. "I do see! What an amazing artist you are mon amour!" Y/n laughed again and placed the page in Lennox's hands. "When you leave tonight, will you show this to my daddy? I want him to see it. But you get to keep it."</p><p>"Will do." He responded standing up with Y/n in his arms. "It's getting late. We should get you to bed, huh?"</p><p>A commotion was heard from in back of them as they both turned to look. A yellow car pulled in along with a young boy and girl. Y/n knew the boy to be Sam, but didn't know the girl. "Wait here firecracker." William instructed before running over to the people crowding Sam and his friend.</p><p>Y/n was left alone, standing with a finger in her mouth, to watch the chaos around her. Her big e/c eyes watched as Sam's yellow car transformed into a huge robot. She stared at him intently and watched as he turned his helm to see her. His blue optics sparkled from across the large room as he waved at her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And waved back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then an older soldier reached down and picked her up swiftly. Bee watched as she was carried off and chuckled when he noticed she was still waving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n kept her eyes on the yellow mech until she was carried out of sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bye bye Bumblebee......" Her small voice whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n shot up in the back seat of the foreign car, screaming. "Bumblebee! Where is he?! Is he safe?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am please! Shut up and lay down! You are in not condition to be moving so much!"</p><p>The little bot in the driver's seat yelled as he swatted his hand behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mon chéri! Do as he says! We will be home shortly! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt her heart rate plummet and she fell back in the seat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh good lord is she dead? Sir Edward will have my head if we let her die."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The new voices faded from her ears as she recalled the memory she had just relived. She saw Bee waving to her and she couldn't help but feel her hand begin to wave; even now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where ever she was, it was far away from her family......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Far away from all she had left.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bye bye Bumblebee......."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N Please Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello dear readers! </p><p>It's me.......Annie.  </p><p>Anyways! This is sort of a little suggestion of a A/N. Those of you who have read my stories know that I often add on pieces of score to my works.</p><p> </p><p>And those new to my crazy works; when I type, in order to get a better picture of what I want to write,  I often listen to score from movies to get a mood down in words. </p><p>Ex. Sad sounding music = A sad feeling for those reading.</p><p>Happy sounding music = A happy feeling for those reading.  </p><p> </p><p>This Bumblebee x Reader is no different from those I've written before.  I did indeed listen to music from the AMAZING soundtrack of "Transformers: The Last Knight." </p><p>(Steve Jablonsky is a legit god)</p><p>So, in conclusion, I thought I would tell you what songs from the soundtrack go with what chapter. Starting now, I will have the song name at the beginning of each new update. </p><p>Now this isn't mandatory, but it's highly recommended. It really adds a whole new level of depth to the story. And listening on repeat is the way to go.</p><p> You will find the list below! </p><p>Thank you for listening! </p><p> </p><p>Morning Loser → Transformers: The Last Knight "Izzy". (4:00)</p><p>War → Transformers: The Last Knight "Sir Edmund Burton." (4:10)</p><p>French → Transformers: The Last Knight "Vivian" (3:52)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cruel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Running Out Of Tomorrows →Transformers: The Last Knight (1:20)} </p><p> </p><p>Steam rose from a small teacup as a slight breeze rustled in the trees outside an open window. The sunlight of a new day poured out from behind the early morning clouds as laughter was heard just beyond the white wooden frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you anything else sir?"</p><p> </p><p>The question hung in the air like the sunlight itself as Sir Edmund looked out his study window at a girl laughing in the front lawn. A dog ran about her feet as she waved a stick back and forth, much to the animals delight. A small smile curled his lips as he let a dry chuckle fall out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think me cruel, Cogman, for what I've done?" </p><p> </p><p>His aged blue eyes looked from the window to the butler bot standing before him, teapot in hand. The question was asked with a slight bit of pain, as Sir Edmund awaited his only friends' recognition.</p><p>The bot straightened up and cleared his throat, his hand moving from his "mouth" to being directed in Edmund's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Well sir, if you look past the fact that we, in essence, stole a girl from her family and are now raising her as our own, while still allowing her true family to believe she's very much dead, I don't think it's terribly cruel."</p><p> </p><p>The laughter continued as Cogman finished his "comforting" words, and Sir Edmund turned back to the window. </p><p>"Whatever would I do without your kind words." He spoke in a sarcastic tone; something Cogman did not pick up on. </p><p> </p><p>"I often wonder that myself m'lord."</p><p> </p><p>His footsteps faded into the background as he left with the teapot in hand. The girls exclaim of joy brought the old man back to the window as a car's engine was heard on the approach. An old poor-man's punch buggy made it halfway up the drive before transforming into a very familiar Autobot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hot Rod!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girl beamed as she ran across the grass and into the open arms of the French bot who greeted her with a shout. </p><p>"My little lady!" He proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his face in the best hug they could both manage. </p><p>"I thought you were Vivian's "car"?" She asked pulling away from the embrace.</p><p>Hot Rod laughed a deep throaty laugh, "Ah yes! But mon amie, she is away on a trip for her work! Leaving me no other choice but to see how my favorite human is holding up!"</p><p>The dog near the two barked up at Sir Edmund in the window and both girl and bot turned to catch his gaze. The girl waved at him with a smile, and he returned the gesture with contentment.</p><p>"You promised you'd finish the World War Two story the next time I saw you, and I've been waiting. I want to hear what Bee did." The h/c stated as she turned back to Hot Rod. HE smiled and both Y/n and Sir Edmund watched as the bot transformed. The door then opened as the engine revved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go for a drive?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sir Edmund watched from his study window as the now grown girl climbed into the driver's seat of the Autobot, and sped off with him down the gravel path.</p><p> </p><p>A solemn smile etched itself on his face as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not so terribly cruel after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>